Soulmates
by Gwento-addict
Summary: Gwen Discovers That Jack and Ianto are Soulmates, as she Sorts Out Her and Rhys' own problems. Janto , Gwhys, Towen. Post Coe But the original cast are in it : Because Nobody Deserves to Die.


**Soulmates**

**Summary: Gwen discovers that Jack and Ianto are Soulmates…**

**A/N: My thanks go to the Argos catalogue that has endless amounts of baby presents that I could pick from!**

* * *

It was a cold Sunday morning In Cardiff, it was January and the trees were bare and there was ice on the ground. But underneath the soft cold winter's morning, fury was lurking.

"Jack, Go to town and by me another coffee machine!" Ianto screamed. "Ianto I'm sorry I wanted a coffee and you weren't up yet, so I tried to make one myself and then it broke, I'm sorry" Jack said with puppy dog eyes. "No Jack, no puppy dog eyes, I need to get another bloody coffee machine!" Ianto slammed down the cup and took off his engagement ring. "This isn't going back on until you Jack Harkness get me another coffee machine!!" Ianto huffed. "Ianto you're acting like a baby, I'll go and get a coffee machine when everybody's in ok?!" Jack bartered.

* * *

Gwen sat in her newly furnished house, drinking tea and eating her morning toast, she was late.

Really late!

But she didn't care, Jack considered that she was banned from the hub but Gwen wouldn't have obeyed anyway. Rhys came down, from lie in, as it was his day off, he thought that he should take this time to start on the nursery as he only had 16 weeks to do it in. "Morning, Gwen" Rhys said yawning. "Morning I'm late" Gwen said as she got out of her chair and put her long black coat on, she loved the fur on the inside, it makes her warm inside. "Goodbye love, be careful!" Rhys said as he kissed his wife goodbye. "Will do, I'll ring you when I have rung about that appointment, Bye!" Gwen said as she walked out of the door.

Toshiko and Owen were in there car setting off for work, they had moved in together a 3 months ago, as they were now a couple. Toshiko gazed at Owen as he drove, love was pouring out of her, and she was just waiting for Owen to pop the question.

Martha Jones walked into the hub while Jack and Ianto were fighting, as she slipped into the med bay, before they could see she had arrived.

* * *

10:00 Am January 23rd 2010…

Jack sat in his office, sulking, his fight with Ianto, had been one of the first, and he didn't want to loose Ianto. He glared out into the hub to see Gwen, Toshiko, Owen and Martha, working endlessly. He looked at Gwen, her face glowing, he didn't mind having her working in the hub but field missions were always a no. he still lusted over Gwen, even though he loved Ianto dearly and she was married and pregnant.

As Jack looked at the others in the hub, Gwen peered through Jack's door. "Jack?" Gwen asked, "Hay Gwen, how are you?" Jack asked. "I'm ok yeah, I was just coming in to tell you that I have a doctors appointment today at half three, I rung them up and they said they could fit me in today" Gwen said. "Fine, yeah, urm Gwen if it isn't to much trouble, can I have one of those picture things of the baby?" Jack said feeling embarrassed. "Sure Jack, you don't need to look so embarrassed, all you need to do is ask" Gwen said. "Thanks Gwen" Jack said deadpan. "How are you and Ianto, is he still in a mood?" Gwen asked. "Yeah, it was his coffee machine at first, then he started making up other reasons to be mad at me, I think I'm loosing him" Jack said tears in his eyes. "You are not going to loose him, couples fight, I fight with Rhys, well used to fight, the baby really has sparked our relationship" Gwen advised. Jack swept Gwen's fringe off her face, "How did you get so beautiful" Jack asked. "Jack don't please" Gwen begged. Jack came in for a friendly hug as he held Gwen, Gwen pushed him away. "I'm sorry" Jack said, "No it wasn't you, it was the baby, and Owch he's kicking me!" Gwen said in awe. "Can I?" Jack asked. "Yeah sure, I think Rhys is going to be unhappy he wasn't here for this!" Gwen said. "Go home Gwen Cooper, go to Rhys, and tell him, spend the rest of the day with him" Jack said as he rushed her out of the hub

* * *

March 23rd 2010... 3:45 am

Gwen and Rhys were woken by a bang on the door. Gwen grabbed her dressing gown and went downstairs with Rhys. She opened the door carefully and there stood Ianto, bruised and blood dripping from his nose and lip. "Oh my god Ianto!" Gwen said as he rushed him into the living room. "Ianto what happened?" Gwen said as Rhys gave her some ice to put on Ianto's lip. "I was walking around after having another fight with Jack and I got jumped, he came out of nowhere" Ianto shaked. "Its ok darling you're safe now" Gwen calmed Ianto, and took off his coat and made him a cup of tea as she was rubbish at coffee. She handed Ianto the tea as she sat down on the sofa. "Rhys can you go upstairs please, I need to talk to Ianto in private" Gwen asked as Rhys nodded and went upstairs.

"So Ianto, what have you and Jack been fighting about now?" Gwen asked, "Jack came back really late, then I said that I bet he's been with somebody else, I know it's my fault but I think I'm loosing him!" Ianto cried as Gwen held him. "It's going to be ok, Jack is never going to leave you, he loves you and you have the civil partnership to look forward to" Gwen said. "I don't even know I want to marry him anymore" Ianto cried, "don't say that! You love Jack and you will get married, I know you will!" Gwen expressed. "You can sleep on our sofa tonight, I'll go and get you some blankets and make yourself at home ok!" Gwen added as she went to get some blankets for Ianto, as she came back Ianto said "Thank you Gwen, goodnight" as he drifted off to sleep. "Goodnight darling" Gwen said as she walked slowly up the stairs.

As Morning arose Jack went round to Gwen's to see if Ianto had ended up there. Gwen opened the door to see a worried Jack. "Is Ianto here? We had a fight last night and I wondered if he might have ended up here?" Jack asked. "I know and yes he's in the front room" Gwen said as Jack rushed passed her. "Ianto, oh my god what happened to you?" Jack said as he sat next to Ianto "I got jumped didn't I, this guy came out of nowhere" Ianto said as he watched TV. Gwen walked into the room and sat in-between the two men "Right we need to sort this out" Gwen scolded, "What?" both of them said. "All the fighting, its been going on for two long now, you two love each other, and that is getting ruined by the constant fighting!" Gwen said. "Yeah I guess you're right" Jack said. "I love you so much Jack" Ianto said. "I love you to Ianto Jones" Jack said. "Are we all made up now?" Gwen said. "Yeah I think so" both men said. "Now were all sorted, can you both be angels and help me out of this chair" Gwen asked as Rhys came down stairs, face white as a sheet with the phone still in his hand. "What's wrong darling?" Gwen asked. "It was my dad, me mam isn't well, she's been taken into hospital, it doesn't look good" Rhys said deadpan. "Oh god, darling I'm so sorry" Gwen said as she kissed Rhys. "You can go to Newport if you want its ok, I'll stay here, and I'll be fine" Gwen said. "No I can't leave you, you're already, three days overdue, what if I go then you will be alone, I can't live with that" Rhys said, "Go Rhys your mam needs you more than I do, I will be fine, I have my boys" Gwen joked. "Are you sure you will be fine?" Rhys said looking worried. "I will, be fine, I promise" Gwen said as Rhys went off to pack some clothes. Rhys rushed back down with his coat and keys "We will look after her I promise, and we will ring you if anything happens" Jack told Rhys. Rhys nodded as he kissed Gwen passionately, "you better not go into labour before I get back" Rhys ordered. "You have my word" Gwen smiled as Rhys went out the door. Gwen closed her eyes for a second then opened them, "What's the point he's going to miss it I know he is, all because Brenda bloody Williams doesn't know when to croak it at the right time!" Gwen shouted. "Calm down Gwen, it will be fine, really we will look after you, Martha and Tosh can come round and also Owen too" Jack softly spoke as he wiped the tears, rushing down Gwen's face.

Later that night…..

"Oh it was so funny, because the weevil nearly pushed him in the water" Tosh laughed while the rest ate pizza around Gwen's table. "Gwen why aren't you eating? You need to eat, I know it's hard with Rhys away, and I know you anxious but you still need to try and eat" Jack said. "Oh sorry Jack, I need to ring Rhys, that's all, and I'm just not in the mood for pizza" Gwen said as she dialled Rhys' number.

"Hya Darling" Gwen said

"Hya, How are you?" Rhys asked, "I'm fine, how's your mam?" Gwen asked. "She's not to good, the doctors are only giving her at least a day to live, if that!" Rhys said.

"Oh Sorry, I'm going to have to go now, I have guests" Gwen said. "Ok Hunni, you take care" Rhys said as Gwen hung up.

As Rhys hung up the machines surrounding his mother, started to beep, as some nurses rushed in and forced Rhys and his father out of the room, Rhys felt his heart break, his mum would never see her grandson. As the nurse came out to give him the bad news Rhys phone rung.

It was Jack.

Jack helped Gwen onto the sofa, as everybody gathered round, Owen and Martha were flustered as they tried to help Gwen as Ianto was on the phone to the hospital as Toshiko held Gwen's hand, and they all worked together to make her as safe and as comfortable as possible.

Rhys put the phone down on Jack as he said to his dad "Dad I've got to go, Gwen's in labour, and I can't miss my own son being born" Rhys said as he rushed back to the car. Rhys stopped for a second and thought, 'I'm going to be a dad soon' this thought scared him but what scared him the most is that, Gwen would be without him when she needed him most.

* * *

Jack sat with Gwen in a bleak white hospital room, "Well I didn't expect it to be this quiet" Gwen said as she sat in a comfy chair. "Seriously you're lucky, I was in agony non stop" Jack said. "It's really weird when you say that, cos you're a guy, it's just freaky" Gwen shivered. "You look cold, I'll get your dressing gown, I packed it for you" Jack said as he turned round and got her dressing gown, "Oh god another one" Gwen said as she breathed through the contraction while Jack put her dressing gown on her. "Thanks Jack, wow that was a big one" Gwen said, looking exhausted. "You're doing great" Jack said. "What's the point, he's not going to be here is he" Gwen said. "Who said I wasn't going to be here?" Rhys said peaking his head round the door. "Rhys!" Gwen said looking relieved, as Rhys gave her a kiss on the cheek. "How are you feeling?" Rhys asked, "Well I've been better!" Gwen croaked. "Their getting worse" Gwen breathed, Rhys panicked, as he held Gwen's hand. "Why don't you try this?" Rhys said as he passed Gwen the gas and air. She took it as Jack frowned. "Why don't you try standing up Gwen?" Jack considered. "Ok, I'm blaming you if I'm in more pain" Gwen said as Rhys and Jack helped her stand. "Why don't you lean on the bed, it will be more comfortable?" Jack said. "How come you know all this stuff?" Rhys asked. "Because I know how she feels, I've had kids before Rhys" Jack announced. "Wow, you're a bigger freak than I thought!" Rhys said. "I want Ianto, please Jack can you get me Ianto" Gwen cried as she breathed in the gas and air. Jack went out the room and got Ianto, Ianto came in looking nervous. "Hay" Ianto said looking stiff as a board. "It's ok Ianto, theirs no need to look that scared" Gwen said as the nurse came in. "Hello everybody, how's everything?" the nurse asked. "Ok yeah, her contractions are every two minutes lasting forty seconds" Jack said as he looked at his watch. Rhys felt that Jack was in control of the whole situation as he normally is. The nurse told Gwen to lie down on the bed for the time being, as she had been standing up for three hours. "Ianto it hurts, I can't stand the pain" Gwen cried as Ianto held her hand as he sat there. "This is your first I take it" the nurse said. "Yeah and the last" Gwen answered. "Well you're doing great, I better get you ready for delivery soon" the nurse said. "Why, how many centimetres am I?" Gwen asked. "8 nearly nine" the nurse said. "Well you haven't hit me yet" Ianto said. "Why who hit you?" Gwen asked, "Rhiannon, I was there when she had David, I was only eighteen and she hit me" Ianto said looking embarrassed. "I could never hit you Ianto, you have too much of a cute face, even with your swollen lip and black eyes" Gwen said. Ianto blushed at this revelation. Jack laughed as he went over to his lover and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Gwen sat on the side of the bed, breathing through the gas and air as Rhys sat next to her and rubbed her back. "Shhh its ok" Rhys soothed Gwen. Gwen scrunched her eyes up in pain, as she breathed deeply through the gas and air. "Why is it taking so long, why is he taking so long Rhys" Gwen cried. "I don't know Hunni" Rhys said as he kissed her. "It really shouldn't be this long?" Jack said, as Ianto yawned, as Jack spotted Ianto yawning he elbowed his side. "Owch! Jack!!" Ianto squawked. "Ah god I can't take it" Gwen moaned, "No really I can't do it Rhys; you might think fighting aliens for a living was hard, but this is something else!" Gwen cried. Jack giggled. "I'm glad you're finding this funny!" Gwen scolded as Jack bowed his head. The Nurse came back into the room to check on Gwen, unfortunately it wasn't good news "Gwen, you are going to have to have a c-section!" the nurse told them. "What, no why!" Gwen asked. "Gwen if you don't, your baby is in to much discomfort its probable that it will die" the nurse said. "Ok" Gwen cried. Rhys looked worried and all of the room was in shock. "So who's coming in with me, Rhys?" Gwen asked. "Urm, I might just stay here sweetheart" Rhys said. "I'll go in" Ianto said suddenly from the corner. "Ianto are you sure you want to do this?" Jack asked. "Yes, I wouldn't of asked if I didn't want to, you're my best friend Gwen" Ianto said. "Aww Ianto" Gwen said. "Right are we ready to go to surgery" the nurse said as Rhys kissed Gwen. "I love you" Rhys said as they wheeled her out. "She will be fine" Jack said as Rhys and him sat down on the seats outside with Tosh and Owen.

1 hour later…..

Ianto came running down the corridor, looking out of breath, as Rhys stood up, "How is she?" Rhys asked. "She's great, and oh he's so cute, he came out screaming" Ianto said his face beaming. "Really?" Rhys said smiling. "Ianto, I'm so proud of you" Jack said as they hugged passionately. "Why?" Ianto asked. "Well, I never thought you could do that" Jack said. "Don't you remember the zombie's Jack?" Ianto asked "Yeah, Why?" Jack answered "Don't you remember Tristan and Sarah Thomas, remember I delivered there baby?" Ianto said. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that, I had to get a new mattress after that!" Jack giggled. Ianto Smiled as they held hands.

They had moved Gwen into a private room, she was still a little drowsy form the aesthetic, but she was ok. Ianto was sitting in the a chair next to Jack, leaning on Jack's shoulder as he slept as Rhys was sitting on the bed with Gwen and baby Gareth. "Aww he's gorgeous Gwen" Tosh said as she cooed over the baby. Gwen smiled as she dropped in and out of sleep. "Why don't you get to sleep love and I'll hold him" Rhys said as Gwen nodded and passed him the baby. "Hello" Rhys said as he tried to compose himself, "God I told myself I wasn't going to cry" Rhys said as Toshiko stood up. "Rhys, please can I hold him?" Tosh asked. "Yeah sure" Rhys said as he passed the baby to her. She held him in her arms, as he wriggled about and opened his eyes. "Aww look at his cute cheeks, aww!" Toshiko was overwhelmed. "She's so beautiful when she sleeps, so peaceful" Jack said as he watched Gwen sleep. "Here Jack why don't you hold him" Toshiko queried. "Yeah sure" Jack said as he held the baby. "Wow, he's gorgeous" Jack said, "Hello little guy, I'm your Uncle Jack" Jack smiled as Gareth held on to Jack's finger. Gareth started to cry which woke, Ianto and Gwen up. "Whoa!" Ianto said as he sat up straight. Gwen opened her eyes to see Jack holding Gareth, "You're going to be a great Uncle" Gwen whispered. Jack looked at her in pure lust.

The Next morning, Gwen was in her room alone, she was crying, suddenly Jack came in with Ianto as they saw Gwen trying to wipe away the tears. "Hay what's up?" Jack asked as he sat on the side of Gwen's bed. "Nothing really" Gwen hiccupped. "No tell me there is something wrong" Jack asked. "I think Rhys is going to leave me" Gwen said crying hysterically. "Why do you think, that?" Jack asked. "Because, the Baby will start to cry, then Rhys will get angry and then leave me!" Gwen cried. "Hay, he will never ever leave you, you're getting worked up over nothing, and Rhys loves you and Gareth, where's this all come from?" Jack asked. "I don't know I was just thinking" Gwen said as she cried. "I know he would never do that, and even if he did, you will never, ever be alone!" Jack smiled as he gave her another tissue. "Thanks Jack" Gwen said as she wiped tears off her ivory cheeks.

Rhys came in, when Gwen was wiping he eyes. "What's up?" Rhys asked "Gwen?"

"Can we talk outside Rhys?" Jack asked as they both stepped outside.

"What's wrong Jack?" Rhys asked. "She seems to be under the impression that you're going to leave her" Jack asked. "Why does she think that!" Rhys said looking confused. "I don't know remember her hormones are all over the place" Jack said.

"Ok" Rhys said as he went back in to the room where Gwen was in tears again. "Ianto can we have some time alone please" Rhys asked "Yeah sure" Ianto said as he joined Jack outside. "Gwen, I just want to say, I'm never, ever in my whole entire life going to leave you, I love you to much, come here!" Rhys said as he kissed his wife. "I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking, was just alone and I was thinking" Gwen said. "Its ok, your hormones are still all over the place" Rhys said as Gwen nodded.

"I've just talked to the nurses; they said you can go home, whenever you're ready" Rhys said as he gently stroked his wife's hand.

* * *

They Reached Home Rather Late, as Gwen, stepped through the door, holding Gareth in her arms, he was wearing, a little Jack Harkness costume, Rhys wasn't pleased that Jack's choice of present was a copy of himself as Ianto had bought cute little shoes and had paid half and half with Jack for a car seat and Winnie the pooh, bed covers for the cot. As Martha had saved up over the past month to buy, them a travel cot, as Tosh and Owen got a baby monitor. The front room was packed with all these presents as Jack greeted them inside of the house, he wanted to give Gwen a surprise gathering of all the team and her and Rhys' parents, Rhys was happy to see his dad there, so shortly after his mothers death. "Hello Jack!" Gwen said her beaming smile looking down on her sleeping newborn son. "Doesn't he look cute, in that outfit; he's taking after his uncle Jack!" Jack said, as he looked at Rhys' face, which didn't look pleased at what Jack just said. "Ok, would you like to come in?" Jack asked. As they walked through the hall into the living room where, presents neatly wrapped lay and where Tosh, Owen, Ianto and Martha stood and where Gwen n Rhys parents where sat down on the sofa. "Hello Gwen" Mary said as she stood up to see her daughter and grandson. "Aww, he's so cute, aww his brown hair matches yours'!" Mary said as Gwen's dad comes to greet her with a present. Geraint gave her the present, "Its only little, for the time being, we didn't know what you had and didn't have so we bought him some clothes and some dummies as you will probably need them, I found them cute they have little bears on the front of them" Mary said as she opened the packet of dummies and gave one to Gwen. Gwen placed the dummy in Gareth's mouth as she looked at all the presents in the living room. "Wow, look at all these presents, guys you shouldn't have!" Gwen said. Rhys looked at his dad in the corner, he looked tired and unhappy. "Come Here Dad!" Rhys asked. "I couldn't get anything, at short notice, as I've been sorting out the will for your mum, I've just got, some money that your mother wanted her grandchild to have" Barry said as he gave Rhys the check. Gwen gave Gareth to her mother to hold as they opened the check. "Ten thousand pounds" Rhys said with tears in his eyes. Gwen was already in tears, "Thank you!" Gwen cried as she hugged Barry, "I really don't know what to say dad, really I don't, do you want me to pay for anything for the funeral?" Rhys asked. "No son its fine, all the funeral expenses have been paid for, she had a fund for her funeral, It really makes me wonder if I should have one" Barry said. "I've just thought, as soon as mam died, Gwen went into labour!" Rhys pondered. "Oh yeah, that is weird, I was just about to get a drink as a got to the door, my waters broke!" Gwen laughed. "Are you going to open these present's then Gwen, or are we just going to stand around all night?" Jack joked. "Oh Sorry Jack Urm I'll pick the big one first" Gwen said as she looks at the tag, "To Gwen and Rhys and Baby Gareth, Love Jack and Ianto" Gwen said. Gwen ripped open the wrapping paper. "Aww a car seat, aww these are cute covers guys thank you!" Gwen said, as she got the other presents. "Who's this by, ah Tosh and Owen, You guys know what I need, I totally forgot about baby monitors! Thanks!" Gwen said her face beaming.

Rhys Picked up the box, "Gwen, this also has camera's to, I was looking at these, really guys, you didn't need to spend that much!" Rhys said.

"Urm Gwen, I think he's hungry" Mary said.

"Oh, Rhys can you get me, can you get them bottles from the changing bag, please" Gwen said as Rhys passed her the bottle as she fed him.

"Thank god for bottles Gwen, I really thought, you were going to-" Jack said.

"What I was going to flash you or something, and anyways, bottles are easier" Gwen said as she fed Gareth.

"Will you get me that towel too Rhys, because I'm predicting he's going to throw up on me" Gwen asked.

Rhys opened the other present from Martha, which was the travel cot, "Wow thanks Martha" Rhys said as he sat down and looked at his wife wiping his son's mouth from some of the sick. "I thought he was like me, eats anything" Rhys joked.

"Yes Rhys, but he is a baby, and they always sick up" Gwen said as she put her son into the Moses basket to sleep.

I think I know what these are; Gwen smiled at Ianto, and opened the cute little pair of boots, "There so gorgeous! Thanks Ianto" Gwen asked. "There the ones you adored when we went shopping that time" Ianto said. "There so cute" Rhys said as his dad stood up, "I think I'm going to head back to Newport, I've got to sort out the flowers and the service tomorrow, I will ring you for the date, night Gwen" Barry said. "Night Barry" Gwen said.

"Do you want us to go Gwen, you look exhausted" Jack said.

"Urm, Yeah ok thank you Jack, I need some rest" Gwen said.

"Bye Gwen, Rhys" the team said as they all went out of the house. "Bye Little Guy" Jack said as he left.

"God, Were alone, now lets open all these boxes" Gwen said

"Yeah, wow I'm still speechless about mam giving us ten grand" Rhys said.

"I know, I cant stop looking at him, which reminds me, I cant have him sleeping in that, I need to get them baby grows out of the draw, I'll be right back" Gwen said as she went upstairs. Gwen came back down with the baby grows and her leather Jacket on.

"What are you doing Gwen?" Rhys asked.

"Oh yeah, I haven't been able to fit into this for months!" Gwen said as she changed Gareth "right I'm thinking he needs his nappy changing right?" Gwen asked. "Yeah ok Gwen why don't I do it?" Rhys said. "No I'm fine I can do it by myself" Gwen said as she changed his nappy, and changed Gareth's clothes and put him to bed.

"Gwen you look exhausted, lets get you to bed" Rhys said as he put his wife in bed, she immediately fell asleep, being a new mum mustn't be easy, he felt different now he was a dad. His life felt complete, but his heart was aching for the loss of his mother and how she would have wanted to see her grandson grow up.

The next day the doorbell rang as, Pc Andy Davidson stood at the door. "Hya Gwen, how are you?" he said. "Great! Come in, you can meet Gareth, he's three days old, he just came home last night, I had everybody round, but he sleeps a lot, which is good for the moment" Gwen said. "Aww Gwen he's gorgeous! How's Rhys other than hungry?" Andy teased. "Fine and Stop saying that!" Gwen cursed. "I knew you would be a good mother Gwen, how was it all, did it hurt?" Andy asked.

"It was the most painful and scariest experience of my life" Gwen described. "Then, I had to have an emergency c-section, which was terrifying" Gwen said.

"Wow! How was that?" Andy asked. "It was ok, I was asleep for most of it" Gwen said. "Aww, but all worth it though?" Andy said. "Yeah" Gwen yawned. Gwen heard a crying baby over the baby monitor, "I'll be right back" Gwen said as she went upstairs. Gwen came downstairs holding Gareth in her arms. "Is he ok?" Andy worried. "Yeah, he just wants attention that's all" Gwen cooed over Gareth as she sat down next to Andy. "How's work been?" Gwen asked. "Horrible, I'm still on sabbatical, pending investigation" Andy said. "Are you being serious, it was over 8 months ago, and really you were only fighting for the kids" Gwen said. "I know, if it wasn't for your teams help Gwen, our world would be a lot different" Andy expressed. "You mean Jack's team, I'm only second in command, oh Andy are you going to Jack and Ianto's civil partnership on the 29th of April?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, I'm thinking of asking your friend Martha Jones out, what do you think?" Andy said anxiously. "Urm I don't know, I think she's dating Mickey Smith sorry Andy" Gwen smiled. "Ok, I better go then, bye Gwen" Andy said as he kissed her on the cheek and made his way to his car. Suddenly Rhys comes downstairs, still looking tired. "Has dad rung yet?" Rhys asked. "No, How are you darling?" Gwen asked, as she rocked Gareth, slowly in her arms. "Ok yeah, you?" Rhys said. "I'm fine, I'll be one minute, I've just got to get a bottle out of the kitchen, and can you hold him for a minute" Gwen said as she rushed into the kitchen.

"There we go" Gwen said as Rhys passed Gareth back to her. Then the phone rang, it was Jack. "Hya Jack" Gwen said, "Hya, urm is their any chance you could come in, we have a really bad weevil problem" Jack said. "What Kind of Weevil Problem?" Gwen asked. "Turn on the news" Jack said as he hung up.

_People are reporting, that there is a procession of __animal like beings, in Cardiff city centre, the police and the army are trying to tackle the situation, but they have given the warning to stay in you're homes, I repeat, stay in your homes_.

"What am I supposed to do?" Gwen said as she looked at Rhys. "Stay here! There are five team members besides you, I think they can handle it" Rhys advised. "But what if one of them gets injured or worse one of them dies; it would be entirely my fault!" Gwen cried, trying not to wake Gareth who had just got off to sleep. "Calm down Gwen, nobody is going to die" Rhys reassured her. Gwen was still unsure.

---------------------- TW ……………

Jack sat there stroking Ianto's lifeless hand, tears running down his face. Ianto had been attacked by a mob of weevils, they had nearly torn his throat out and he was now in comatose. "Ianto if you can hear this, I really do love you I can't live without, touching your soft hair, or smelling your fresh scent, I love you so much" Jack said, more tears escaping, as he looked at Ianto's transparent complexion. Gwen came rushing through the door, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Jack, this is my fault" Gwen cried. "No it isn't its mine, I wasn't looking" Jack said, still staring at Ianto's lifeless form. "I should have been there to help" Gwen said. "I was stupid I shouldn't have called you, you didn't need to come, you have just had a baby, and I couldn't-" Jack said, tears streaming out of his blue pools. "He will be ok you know" Gwen said, Jack just nodded as Gwen went back home, she had never saw Jack like this before, he was lifeless without Ianto, he really was his soulmate.

**Ok the longest chapter in the history of the world for me!! And I have to revise all my Easter holiday!! I hate GCSE'S Grrr!! Hope you like!! Im Sorry To All My Loyal People Who Are Waiting For The Latest adition of my Fics, Ive Been So Busy With Shows and Gcse's !! Sorry in advance :) **


End file.
